The present invention relates to real estate lockboxes and other secure entry systems. Lockboxes are used in the real estate industry to contain the keys of houses listed for sale. Prior art lockboxes have primarily been mechanical devised which allow access to a secure compartment by use of a conventional key. Such lockboxes and keys, however, have had numerous disadvantages. These disadvantages have been overcome by the present invention and a great number of new features have been provided.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, an electronic key for an electronic lock system is provided with graphical user interface which can display a plurality of symbols corresponding to a plurality of functions that the key can cause the lock to execute. An operator of the key moves a visual indicia among these symbols to select a desired function. The key then transmits instructions to the lock causing the selected function to be executed.